Classified's brother
'''Classified's brother '''is a posthumous character in the feature film The North Wooten. Background Classified's younger brother was born when Classified grew into his late teens. However, seeing that the wolf pup will be nothing but trouble, he grew a strong dislike of the wolf pup. The wolf pup tried different attempts to befriend Classified but they all failed when he would walk away from his younger brother. The wolf pup decided to give Classified some time to warm up to his younger brother. As the wolves grew into teenagers, a brotherly bond began to form, especially after the wolves had some quiet time in their bedrooms. The wolves grew into adults and they became the CEOs of the North Winds. They not only owned the North Winds, they went on missions that were always successful. During their missions, they rescued and befriended Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse who all became members of the wolves' team after being properly trained. The team's friendship grew stronger and stronger each year. The wolves' brotherly bond grew strong as well until the untimely death of Classified's brother. The North Winds attempt to arrest a dangerous French criminal but when he corners Classified and his brother in a dark alley, he drops the young wolf into a tank filled with piranhas where he drowns. The doctor fails to rescue the young wolf seeing that the piranhas bite him to death. Classified vowed to avenge his brother by capturing whoever murdered his brother. Appearances The North Wooten Prior to his death, Classified desperately does everything he can to find the evil French criminal while solving the case of the disappearing kids. The death of his brother caused Classified to become extremely rude, selfish, enraged and arrogant especially towards the orphaned genius, Hugo who tags along with Classified on his journey. Gaspard poses a light reflection of how Classified's brother might've been when he was Hugo's age. During the film's climax, it was revealed that the French criminal who murdered Classified's brother was Professor Whiskers was under disguise. Whiskers planned to do the same thing to Classified, Hugo and the gang but in an act of triumphant, the North Winds defeat Whiskers, who falls into a black hole and is vaporized by a volcanic planet. Following Whiskers' death, Classified's brother's soul along with the souls of Whiskers' other murdered victims were freed and could rest in peace without Classified, Hugo, Robo, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva falling victim to the murderer. Classified's brother appears as a spirit and thanks Hugo for protecting his family and for setting his soul free. Before the end credits, Classified's brother creates a portrait with him, Classified, Corporal, Eva, Short Fuse, Hugo and Robo in it, confirming that he has accepted Hugo as an honorary member of the Wolf Family.Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:North Wind agents Category:Deceased characters Category:Agents Category:Spirits Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spies Category:Animated characters Category:Nephews Category:Wooten characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Businesspeople Category:Detectives Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Cousins